Greetings From a Certain Herbivore
by chromeluster27
Summary: Alone. He loved to be alone. That's the explanation for why he wanted to visit the park at this time and NEVER at the height of daylight. But today he was loathed by fate and deprived him of his tonight's dose of solitary moments… -1896- ONE-SHOT.


**Title:** Greetings from a Certain Herbivore

**Author:** chromeluster27

**Genre:** Humor, Friendship, Romance (Light? I think…)

**Pairing:** Hibari/Chrome -1896-

**Prompt: **1896love (Hibari x Chrome Community) 100 Themes Challenge at LiveJournal - #1. Introduction

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Warnings: **(Possible)OOCness, Light fluff?

**Summary: **Alone. He loved to be alone. That's the explanation for why he wanted to visit the park at this time and NEVER at the height of daylight. But today he was loathed by fate and deprived him of his dose of solitary moments… -1896- ONESHOT

**Disclaimer: **If I would be granted one wish right here, right now, please let me exchange lives with Amano Akira-sensei, I WANT TO OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Sadly, genies and fairy godmothers do not exist…

**A/N**: Cheers! So it's another Hibari x Chrome fic from me here! *applause*. I'm so happy I was able to get out of my angst writing rampage… this fanfic helped me do so, thank goodness. Sorry it was not so romantic, but I really tried my best to make them both hilarious at this story (I guess…) without making them OOC (maybe…). Oh before this one's left out, the setting of this story was after the Varia Arc. :D

Please enjoy my craziness, minna~!

**{ Kick off, ride on, LET'S GO! }**

It was already past ten in the evening. Ah… the cold night breeze and placidity surrounded the whole area of Namimori Park. The lampposts along with the bright stream of moonlight were the only sources of illumination. No noise could be heard except for the sound of leaves dancing with the soothing wind. If the benches only have lungs, a sigh of its relief would surely be heard because no human weight can burden it at this moment.

"As expected, no noise, no trace of mingling, no pathetic herbivore to disturb the peace…"

A low voice muttered almost inaudibly while strolling at the park. He wore a gray knitted sweater over his long sleeve white polo; the top attire was matched with a blue necktie. He also wore black pants and black shoes that complimented his raven hair, and based from these bits of information, a normal person can easily conclude that the teen is just an ordinary student of Namimori Middle School taking his night leisurely walk. Oops, we missed the red armband tied on his left arm inscribed with the kanji for "Disciplinary Committee". So he is not just an ordinary student after all. So, it was the infamous person at Namimori after all…

He yawned with all his heart's contents while his feet continuously marched across the park. He stopped after a few seconds and leaned his back at a rusted lamppost, both hands tucked at his pants' pockets, his gaze towards the ebony heavens, momentarily closing his eyes when the cold breeze wraps itself around his whole physique.

Night was really the favorite time of the day of the Disciplinary Committee Chairman, Hibari Kyoya. First because the herbivores are too weak that they require sleep in the night, therefore resulting to the eradication of his loathed activity called "crowding". The second reason was because night was the most perfect time for him to bite weak herbivores to death who are trying to disturb the peace and discipline at his school and the whole town and (his) other (self-)imposed laws, no one will ever hinder him from delivering his own brand of "justice" and "punishment" to them. And lastly, whenever he was out of herbivores to bite to death for his reason number two, he never forgets to drop by at this park to savor the fruit of his (violent) efforts at the middle of the night. Tranquility. Serenity. Peacefulness.

Alone. Sure he loved to be alone. That's the supporting explanation for his third reason of why he wanted to visit the park at this time and NEVER at the height of daylight. Alone. Sure his carnivorous blood is at ease because he could walk freely without meeting any despicable being to annoy him.

But at this chance, he was loathed by fate and deprived him of his tonight's dose of solitary moments…

_Sob... Sob... Sob…_

The prefect's brows suddenly knitted a frown from irritation. Who the hell that herbivore might be who was still up at this point in time? Based from his initial assessment, the crying noise was from a girl. Damn herbivore, disturbing the quiet environment through her pathetic actions. He lifted his back from the cold metallic surface of the lamppost and slowly walked towards the direction of the (aggravating) noise.

"Such a weakling… I'll bite that person to death…"

Due to his fast paced walking, he saw himself near the farthest bench at the park in no time. Hibari Kyoya observed first the girl, viewing her back part and concealing his existence at the bushes. An _achingly_ familiar, very, very familiar green uniform covered the whole frame of the worthless herbivore. Oh no, the figure also wears that dreadful tropical-fruit-look-alike hairstyle, the worst hairdo EVER invented, at least in Hibari Kyoya's point of view. Blood temperature suddenly skyrocketed, and he wanted to punch himself because he really thought for a second there that the figure was that pineapple bastard he loathed to death.

He smirked out of amusement. Who do we have here? The vessel of that heterochromatic freak that was, what was her name again? Never mind. He did not even bother to know because he believes remembering an ant's name was the most horrible thing ever for a superior carnivore like him. Amusing and at the same time irritating. Great. Just great.

Hibari thought of threatening her as a punishment for being at _his _territory at _his most preferred _time and at the same time to provoke her cunning master to come out and have a brawl with him. While the feared prefect was coming up with the most plausible way of intimidating the girl aside from violence and affliction…

"Who is there?"

Flinching was the first reaction of Hibari Kyoya, and he can't believe he did that. The blue-haired girl stood up from her position and gripped her master's trident up, staggering in a battle position.

"I said who is there?"

The prefect had no other option other than revealing his presence to the eye patched-woman, glancing at her whole frame with his piercing gray eyes.

The girl was not surprised.

He was surprised about that.

"A-ah! Cloud Person, it's just you…"

And the girl-who-he-did-not-knew-her-name-and-more-preferrably-he-never-will nonchalantly slumped back again on the bench's comfort.

He wanted to throw his tonfas to the girl's shin for ignoring his mere presence like he does to herbivores. He is the proud Namimori Disciplinary Committee Chariman, the most feared delinquent, _the carnivore_ Hibari Kyoya for crying out loud! _Inhale, exhale. _Somehow the prefect tried (his hardest) to practice the so-called "anger management" and constantly reminded himself that he is dealing with a wimpy girl from the class of his detested herbivores. And by showing his irritation easily he is now leveling down himself to them.

"Y-you can sit h-here if you want. D-don't m-mind my s-sobbing…" She caught again her fellow Vongola Guardian's attention. His train of thoughts was interrupted at this offer of the bastard's-look-alike.

He wanted to reject the (herbivorous) suggestion and walk away, but he thought that it will be a bad decision to allow her to stay alone in the park. First, because her pathetic sobbing will destroy the serenity that the park possesses (and the thing that he was supposed to enjoy at this instance…) and second, her presence here might attract some stupid carnivore-wanna-be herbivore and therefore resulting to that "dire incident" that usually happens to girls. And, as the sworn protector of peace and order at his beloved Namimori, Hibari Kyoya could not absolutely allow that. So his decision…

"No herbivore, I will just stand here."

The girl removed her face that was plunged on her hands and turned her lone eye to the prefect, who was now leaning at the other edge of the bench, eyes closed that wanted to avoid her feeble appearance, neck slightly pivoted away to her side and hands tucked inside the pockets of his pants.

She wiped away the tears welling from her violet eye and attempted to hider the sobs coming out of her respiratory tract.

"S-sorry… I was being like this… I just had a little fight with Ken and…"

"…" Ignore.

"A-and if I'm not mistaken, this is the f-first time we have met, right?"

"…" Continue to ignore.

"A-aside from the last battle… with Boss and the others… and aside also from that one from the streets…"

"…" Ignore to death.

"… m-maybe you d-don't know t-that one…"

"….." Ignore for eternity.

He continued to imagine that her annoying presence wasn't there. Meanwhile, after a few seconds of wiping the tears away from her eye, she shot a glance towards the prefect's direction. Hibari was sending away that just-shut-it-up-herbivore look to her, and she quickly abided to that "request" (or silent order, rather…)

Minutes of awkward silence enveloped the two of them. The Disciplinary Committee chairman was now tapping the soles of his shoes impatiently. _Why was this stooge of that freak still here? Doesn't she have any plans to sleep like her other colleagues in the herbivore tribe?_

"Why don't you just go home, herbivore?" He meant to utter this in an inaudible fashion, yet due to the silence it was heard by the other soul present.

"U-uhm… are you talking to me?"

Damn this woman's so dense. He rubbed his palms on the bridge of his nose. He desperately wanted to bite the girl to death with his tonfas, but again the thought of "anger management" hindered him from doing it. _Inhale, exhale._

"Are there any other person present here aside from us, woman?"

An embarrassed nod from the blue-haired girl was directed to him, now his gray eyes with an annoyed expression cut through the girl. He wanted to strangle her, really. But again, "anger management". And hiding the corpse of this girl will be an additional burden to him, by the way.

"…and I have a name Cloud Man, Chrome Dokuro… and I'm not an herbivore…"

The prefect narrowed his eyes from this statement. Look who's talking, he thought. He called him Cloud Man yet she was rubbing onto his face that she has a name, and let's not forget that she's denying her herbivorous orientation to a carnivore like him.

"If you are that demanding herbivore, may I just inform you that _I _have a name as well, so don't call me with that lame nickname you tagged me with." He replied while sensing a vein on his forehead popping out of sheer irritation. "Anger management", yet again, forced him to keep his composure and miraculously, he muttered that answer in a monotonous voice.

"Then what was you're name? Sorry _Mukuro-sama _already told me your name but… I forgot…" She responded to him softly and innocently.

The hell. Why was this night such a misfortune to him? He certainly did not want to be friends with this… Chrome Dokuro or whatever was the name her bastard master gave her, this talk his definitely going nowhere. And she even mentioned that damn pineapple freak. And he wonders furiously where the hell that girl was pulling out her guts to speak like that in front of him. And now his burning desire of protecting Namimori by actually "escorting" this girl is now going to be…a get-to-know-each-other or some sort of that activity. Really, it's pissing him off now. Associating himself (and even introducing his self…) to a woman closely related to his enemy to death (and even on to the afterlife…) was like voluntarily giving up his position as the Disciplinary Committee chairman, and that was the first thing he would do if he becomes insane. He was now at the perfect killing mode.

But before he knew it, the girl was already in front of him, slightly blushing and playing with the hem of her moss green skirt.

"U-uhm… Cloud Man…"

_Strike one, calling me with that stupid alias again…_

"I'm so sorry for sounding off a bit rude to you… but uhm… r-really… I rarely eat v-vegetables… w-we can't afford it… That's why I'm not an herbivore…" She followed the previous statement, deep hue of pink more visible on her white cheeks, lone eye momentarily blinking as a result of her embarrassment to the prefect.

The vicious prefect cared less; even that cute look of the girl cannot control the darkening of vision and the arousal of his inner carnivore ego.

_Strike two, you are definitely an herbivore. How dare you deny it in front of me woman…_

"A-and please forgive me for not being able to remember you're name… I-it's okay me you don't tell me, really… I can ask Mukuro-sama for it later…"

Boom! The biggest mistake of her life. Sure he can tolerate the sound of it for the first time, but saying that loathsome name again…

_Strike three herbivore, that's it, prepare to be bitten to…_

All of a sudden, all of his murderous thoughts vanished with the soft breeze of the air. The tension from him was removed, comparable to how an angel descended from the heavens singing "Hallelujah" in that soprano voice… The surroundings remained in silence, it was in some ways contributing to this awkward feeling the raven-haired man is now enduring…

Chrome Dokuro gave him a kiss on the cheek. It's a kiss for heaven's sake! And a kiss in "The Carnivore Manual of the Nami-Middle Head Prefect" was something… ugh *insert here some adjective tantamount to HATE*. However, it was not *insert here some adjective tantamount to HATE* that surfaced from his façade.

The prefect's gray eyes widened because of bewilderment. It was a priceless view for anyone who dreaded _the _Hibari Kyoya because it was very, very, VERY rare for him to display his inner herbivorous… character? Somehow, even though how many times he denies it, a carnivore is only a human, capable of feeling this humanly emotion.

As the blue-haired girl's cold lips brushed onto his warm cheeks, he felt like his soul suddenly went on a vacation into a remote island no man have ever discovered. He never knew being sent to heaven was… like this… Oh the feeling…

"U-uhm… Cloud Man… I g-gotta go…"

It was good that at this moment his soul had pity on him and went back to his immobilized body. He did not know what to say. This was the first time that he, _the_ Hibari Kyoya has… ever received a peck on the cheek. As far as he can remember, even his mother was not able to give him something like that (poor guy…) but now a woman who was a total stranger to him (and in some way he even loathed her because of a certain link with that heterochromatic freak…) had dared to touch his skin.

"U-uhm, Cloud Man?"

Chrome Dokuro was already waving her hand in front of the gray eyes of the raven-haired man. She sensed that there is something wrong with him because his gray eyes that previously showed an alternating apathetic gaze and murderous looks to her have now vanished. Instead, his pupils have momentarily looked dilated and his eye sockets were wider than ever. Oh, poor Chrome, why is this always happening to people you kiss on their cheeks, maybe your lips are cursed? Oh the horror…

Still stunned, Hibari have forced himself to stutter something to pull him out on this pit of despair and confusion.

"W-what was that?" He desperately tried to make himself sound monotonous. Desperately that it turned awful.

"That was a greeting." Chrome tried to explain through her sweet voice while directing her purple orb at the ground.

"What? That was a greeting?" Thank goodness, the Cloud Guardian has finally gained a grip on his consciousness. His eyes slightly twitched as he asked this girl of that… action.

"Yes. Oh Cloud Man, I gotta go. Thanks for accompanying me. Bye!" the illusionist spoke fast. As soon as she finished this sentence, she bowed, as low as she can, to Hibari and sprinted to oblivion.

"W-what a weird girl."

Starting this moment, Hibari Kyoya sweared to himself that he should frantically stay away from pineapples, for all kinds of it are terribly irritating.

Meanwhile…

_Kufufufufu. Good job, my cute little Chrome, you were so brave there. You have seen the look on his face? You really surprised and at the same time pissed off that rival of mine._

Chrome attempted to answer at this voice from her mind, though she was panting from the dash she has made.

"Y-yes. Mukuro-sama. Y-you're right, Cloud Man was not that bad as he seems…"

_Kufufufu, glad you agreed with me. So from now on don't be afraid to talk to him, ne my precious Chrome?_

Chrome nodded while she sat before the gates of Kokuyo Land, trying to ease the fatigue she got from running all the way there.

_I hope Hibari Kyoya have enjoyed my little greeting to him._

"Hibari Kyoya. So that was his name…"

It was already past eleven in the evening. Ah… the cold night breeze and placidity surrounded the whole area of Namimori Park. The lampposts along with the bright stream of moonlight were the only sources of illumination. No noise could be heard except for the sound of leaves dancing with the soothing wind. If the benches only have lungs, a sigh of its relief would surely be heard because no human weight can burden it at this moment.

But one Hibari Kyoya was burdened… suffering from the uproar in his heart… because of one annoying girl who gave a greeting to him.

**{ Funny day, funny face, funny place :D }**

**A/N: **So how was it? Sorry if Chrome was a little talkative at this one. :D So give me a pineapple (Review or comment…) please? That would make you safe from Hibari's tonfa rampage… XD Lalalala~


End file.
